


Not Enough?

by flairyxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, madaliang fic, slight angst sige pwede
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flairyxiu/pseuds/flairyxiu
Summary: baekhyun had to do it. he had to break-up with chanyeol. even though it pains him seeing his (ex) lover cried in front of him, begging him to stay.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 16





	Not Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! madaliang fic, hindi ko na din na-edit so baka may mga grammatical errors huhuhu. naglabas ako ng mga hinanakit ko kaya ko 'to nagawa. sana magustuhan niyo parin!!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thank you so much for reading this fic! lablab <3

lifetime.

forever.

dalawang salita na paulit-ulit sa isip ni baekhyun. may makakasama pa kaya siya in the future? siguro kung noong mga high school days pa niya, sure na sure sya. meron. pero ngayon?

nakahiga lang siya buong maghapon sa kama niya. bumabangon lang siya kapag nagugutom siya o tinatawag ng kalikasan. so far, wala siyang plano sa buhay niya ngayon.

this week, ang daming nangyari. nawalan siya ng trabaho and for sure mawawalan din siya ng pera. sobrang gago kasi noong boss niya sa dati niyang trabaho, sobrang toxic din ng workplace kaya ayun. no choice (palagi naman) nag-resign sya. kusa na siyang umalis.

and his dad. ang bilis nakarating ang balita sa ama niya na wala na siyang trabaho. pinamukha nanaman sa kanya na maling choice of course ang kinuha niya from college. _"kung sinunod mo lang ang gusto ko, baekhyun. may pupulutin ka sana ngayon."_

idagdag pa si chanyeol. his bestfriend and boyfriend at the same time (kung matatawag niya pa). 

  
ilang linggo ring walang paramdam. hindi nya alam kung ano na nangyayari sa relasyon nila ni chanyeol. napapagod na din sya kaka-reach out sa binata. 

  
hindi naman sila ganito dati eh. typical bestriends since high school then parehas pala inlove sa isa't-isa. walang problema, pareho nilang ginusto na pumasok sa isang relasyon na nagtagal naman hanggang ngayon. 

  
pero magtatagal ba hanggang sa susunod? 

isang producer si chanyeol sa isang music company. gumagawa siya ng mga kanta for other artists at lahat ng mga ginawa niyang kanta sumisikat. kaya ayun, naging sobrang busy. 

  
naiintindihan naman ni baekhyun. _noong una._ pangarap yun si chanyeol eh. nangako sila sa isa't-isa na susuportahan kung ano man ang gagawin nila in the future. oo, supportive si baek. pero hindi niya alam na ganito ang mangyayari sa kanilang dalawa. hindi niya alam na mawawalan ng oras si chanyeol sa kanya. 

noong hindi pa siya nagre-resign. sinusundo pa siya ni chanyeol kahit alam niyang busy ito sa mga ginagawa niya. minsan tinutulungan din naman ni baekhyun si chanyeol gumawa kapag nararamdaman na nya ang frustration nito. sabay silang gumagawa ng kanta then after noon ibabagsak din nila ang sarili nila sa kama para mag-cuddle. 

ganon sila _dati._

napabalikwas si baekhyun nang marinig na bumukas ang pintuan ng kwarto nya. si chanyeol. umiwas siya ng tingin dito saka bumalik sa pagkakahiga at itinago ang sarili sa ilalim ng kumot. 

  
narinig niya na papalapit ang footsteps nito, naramdaman niyang lumubog ng kaunti ang kama sinyales na nakaupo si chanyeol sa tabi nya. 

  
"baek..." 

  
naiyak si baekhyun. ilang linggo na ba simula nang makita at marinig niya ang boses ng binata? hindi na niya alam. 

  
"baek.. im sorry... masyado lang naging busy alam mo naman diba... ang daming comebacks and debut ang plano ng company namin this year.. i hope you undestand." naramdaman ni baekhyun ang haplos ng kamay ni chanyeol sa mga braso nya. kinagat niya ang labi para pigilan ang paghikbi. haplos pa lang ni chanyeol may epekto na kaya paano pa kung humarap siya dito? magb-breakdown na siya. 

"kausapin mo naman ako baek.. na-miss kita." 

"kung na-miss mo pala ako bakit hindi mo ako pinuntahan? bakit hindi mo man lang ako binisita?" sabi ni baekhyun habang nakataklob pa rin ang kumot sa katawan niya. narinig niyang napa-buntong-hininga si chanyeol. 

"oo alam kong busy ka kaya naiintindihan ko yun. ako na nag-adjust, chanyeol. ako na ang bumisita sayo kase na-miss kita eh. sobra." tinanggal na ni baekhyun ang kumot na nakatakip sa katawan nya, hindi na niya kaya. ilalabas na niya lahat ng pagod at sakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon. bahala na. "ako naman naga-adjust diba? at okay lang sakin kase mahal kita. mas mahalaga ka kaysa doon sa tanginang boss ko. mas gusto kitang kasama kaysa sa mga paperworks ko." 

"pero ano, chanyeol? na-surpresa ako pagdating ko doon." tuloy-tuloy nang bumagsak ang mga luha ni baekhyun na kanina niya pa pinipigilan. sobrang sakit ng pakiramdam niya. napa-awang ng kaunti ang labi ni chanyeol, parang alam na kung ano ang tinutukoy ni baekhyun. 

"sino ba si rosè? sino ba siya sayo chanyeol?" 

  
"baek.. i think you misunderstand.." 

"so, ako pa pala ang hindi nakaintindi? usap-usapan kayo doon sa company niyo. pero dahil hindi ako naniniwala sa sinasabi ng iba binalewala ko. gusto ko sayo manggaling ang totoo kase sayo lang ako maniniwala, chanyeol." naiyak na rin si chanyeol. sinubukan nitong hawakan ang kamay nito pero baekhyun refused. 

"sobrang sakit. ganito pala feeling ng bidang pinagtaksilan sa pinanunuod kong movie dati." baekhyun smiled pero tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang bagsak ng mga luha niya. "nakita ko kayo nung rosè. sapat na yun, chanyeol. sapat na para paniwalaan." 

"n-no.. baek.." 

  
"bakit hindi? chanyeol, ilang linggo na ba? bakit ngayon lang? nitong mga nakaraang araw siguro sa kanya ka lumalagi kaya wala ka sakin." umiling si chanyeol, "sobrang bigat ng bawat araw na wala ka, chanyeol. pero tuwing naalala ko yung nakita ko noong araw na yun..." bumuntong hininga si baekhyun bago magsalita ulit. 

"mas gugustuhin kong mawala ka na lang sa buhay ko." 

"no, baek. let me explain! mali yung nakita mo. mahal kita! ikaw lang!" sinusubukan nito na hawakan si baekhyun pero nagpupumiglas ito. hindi na sya bibigay pa. sobrang pagod na siya from work, his family, and chanyeol. 

everything is a mess. fucked up na lahat. 

  
"mahal talaga? bakit hindi ko na maramdaman chanyeol? siguro noon, kinikilig pa ako diyan." tumayo na siya sa kama at pumunta sa cabinet kung saan nakalagay yung mga damit niya. mag-iimpake na siya. hindi niya alam kung saan siya pupulutin ng paa niya. gusto lang niya magpaka-layo layo. gusto niyang lumayo kay chanyeol. 

  
"where are you going, baek? aalis ka? ganun na lang yun, baekhyun?" inilipat ni baekhyun ang tingin niya kay chanyeol na nasa tabi niya lang. "bakit? nanghihinayang ka ba sa ilang taong pinagsamahan natin? sana naisip mo yan bago ka nakipaghalikan doon kay rosè. sana naisip mo ako, chanyeol." 

"baek.. mahal kita." napaluhod na si chanyeol kay baekhyun. umiiyak at nagmamakaawang baka magbago pa ang isip nito. hindi na umalis at bigyan siya ng chance na nagpaliwanag. 

parehas silang umiiyak ngayon. hindi akalain ni baekhyun na darating sila sa ganitong point ng relasyon. masaya sila eh. _sobrang saya._

napagod lang siya. ilang araw, linggo, buwan niyang hinintay. pero asan si chanyeol? para na lang itong naglahong parang bula. walang paalam. pinuntahan niya pero may rosè pala sa eksena. 

  
hindi naman maiiwan si chanyeol mag-isa. he have friends, collegues, supportive family, sige isama na rin si rosè para happy. pero siya? he have no collegues. friends? he didn't know kung nasaan na ang mga yun. mas lalo na ang family, sinusuka na siya ng mga 'to. 

  
si chanyeol lang rin meron siya. 

pero mukhang ngayon wala na. 

  
"mahal din kita, chanyeol... mahal na mahal and im sorry kase hindi ko alam gagawin ko.. first time mangyari sakin yung ganun at ang sakit pala. ikaw lang yung pinapahalagahan kong tao, chanyeol. pero bakit naman ganun? masaya tayong magkasama sa taas pero bakit bigla na lang akong nahulog sa baba?" lumuhod din si baekhyun pinantayan si chanyeol. hinawakan niya ang pisngi nito na basa na dahil sa mga luha. 

  
napapikit si chanyeol dahil sa haplos ng magandang kamay ni baekhyun sa pisngi nya. pinapawi ang mga luhang tuloy-tuloy na bumabagsak sa mga mata niya. "tapos ang pumalit pa sa sakin doon, si rosè. ano namang laban ko doon?" 

  
"im sorry, chanyeol. sorry kase napagod ako. sorry sa lahat. gusto ko lang mag-isip isip. gusto ko magpahinga sa lahat. kaya i need to break up with you." umiling-iling si chanyeol. hindi siya papayag. no, hindi niya kayang mawala si baekhyun. hindi pwede. 

"paano naman ako, baek? ikaw ang pahinga ko." 

"nandyan naman si-----" 

"putangina. hindi yung rosè ang kailangan ko, baekhyun! ikaw. nagkamali ako, aaminin ko pero baekhyun alam mong ikaw lang. hindi lang ako umuuwi sayo nitong nakaraan kase sobrang gulo din ng buhay ko at ayoko nang makidagdag pa sa iniisip mo." paliwanag ni chanyeol, "at si rosè. wala lang yun, baek. siya ang humalik hindi ako. kaya please, wag ka na umalis. i promise, bibigyan na kita ng time. aalagaan kita. i'll stay here. dito lang ako sa tabi mo. gusto mo mag-quit pa ako doo-----" 

"no, chanyeol! yan ang hinding-hindi mo gagawin. magagalit ako kapag nag-quit ka dyan sa trabaho mo. pangarap mo yan." napayuko si chanyeol habang si baekhyun nakatitig lang sa kanya, hinahaplos pa rin ang pisngi nito. "siguro tama nga 'to. kailangan nating magpahinga sa isa't-isa. ayokong naapektuhan ang trabaho mo dahil sa akin, chanyeol. alam kong pinaghirapan mo yan ng matagal."

tumayo na si baekhyun mula sa pagkakaluhod samantalang si chanyeol ay nanatili parin, nakatingala kay baekhyun. "magiging masaya ka ba, b?" huminga ng malalim si baekhyun. napakagat ng labi habang masakit na tinitingnan ang (dating) kasintahan. 

  
"oo, chanyeol." 

  
huling salita ni baekhyun kay chanyeol at saka umalis na ng tuluyan. 

_Is there anything I could say that would ever be enough?_

  
_Are we not enough?_

  
_Not enough?_

_\-----_

dream wedding ni chanyeol ang beach wedding. 

  
nangarap na siyang makakasama ang asawa niya na titingnan ang paglubog ng araw. pagkatapos nun, sabay nilang papakinggan ang alon ng dagat. papakiramdaman din nilang dalawa ang init ng isa't-isa. 

  
at ngayon, unti-unti na nilang tutuparin yun. 

  
dahil sa kasalukuyan naglalakad na ang papakasalan ni chanyeol at makakasama niya habang-buhay. 

  
"tissue, yeol? mukhang maiiyak ka na eh. hindi mo na lang hintayin yung vow ko sayo." nabalik na lang ito sa huwisyo nang nakita na niya si baekhyun sa harapan niya. napaka-ganda nito sa suot nitong white tuxedo. binibiro pa nga ito ni chanyeol noong nagp-plano pa lang sila ng kasal, dapat naka-white dress na lang ito. mas kabog pa siya sa mga abay kapag ganun. 

4 years na simula noong maramdaming pagb-break nila ni baekhyun. sobrang pait ng pangyayaring yun sa kanila. isang taon silang hindi nagkita at nag-usap. walang connection sa isa't-isa. sa isang taon na yun itinuon lang ni chanyeol ang atensyon nya sa paggawa ng mga kanta. 

  
after a year, hindi nila inaasahan na makikita ulit nila ang isa't-isa. hindi pa sila nagpapansinan noong una. ang awkward din kasi makita mo ulit yung ex mo diba. pero in the end, naglakas na ng loob si yeol. buti na lang uso ang second time. nagkita ulit sila at sa pagkakataon na yun may muling sumibol. bumalik ulit sa dating sila ang lahat. 

chanyeol also promised to himself that this time aalagaan na niya si baekhyun ng mabuti. 

  
"baekhyun, i vow to make you happy, to make you laugh, and always be there for you. 

you are my other half. you are the first person i want to see when i wake up in the morning and the last person that i want to be with. 

i promise to catch you everytime you fall. 

i promise to be a better and faithful husband. i will listen to your reasons and consider your feelings and thoughts. 

i promise to love you in sickness and in health, till death do us part. 

you don't know how happy i'am today by agreeing to share your life with me. without you i'am nothing--- with you i'am more than myself. i love you so much, baekhyun. always remember that." 

"chanyeol, still i'm sorry for that day. thank you for not giving up on us. i will be always thankful that you love me with all your heart. 

i promise to laugh at your corny jokes, cry with you, and grow old with you. 

in this lifetime, i promise to be your compass that will guide you thoughout our journey, your bestfriend, and especially a better husband. 

i promise to take care of you and be your faithful, loving husband. i will stay by your side in sickness and in health, in joy and in pain, till death do us part. 

in your arms, im home. you are my home, park chanyeol. i love you too." 


End file.
